Chronicles of R
by zekebomb
Summary: The Earth is a barren wasteland of nuclear waste and chaos. One sect of man travels back in time and across dimensions to help stop the destruction of mankind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided that this fanfiction would be better in 1st person. Because of this I am rewriting parts of CH. 1-3. In other news I'll have a new chapter of Rebirth: A Second Chance soon after CH. 3 is posted and if you'all are lucky I'll have another Domain Request for weapons in the new Haloverse.**

* * *

CH. 1 Penny for a Man

Earth-2313

It's the year 2313, the world is ravaged by humanities dying breath. In the year 2204 Earth was consumed by the light of atomic fires. In the years following the world fell into an order of anarchy and chaos.

However there where last bastions of hope left for mankind. Small fascist states that raid each other instead of working together. This further pushed man down and eliminated its numbers.

The world had run out of resources. Bullets where all but gone, only to be used by the military. Even after the continuation of science man used it to wage war on each other: hydrogen fuel cells, cybernetics, powered assault armour, limited gravitational shielding, improved ballistic weaponry and hyper advanced alloys.

Of all this things humanity continued to push itself toward extinction. One group however was different. Sealing themselves on an island of the Californian Coast a group of revolutionaries pushed the image of science once more.

In a one shot last ditch effort to help humanity they built a machine of great power able to reshape time. There was a catch of course. The advanced nature of the machine made the power draw incredible allowing one man to travel through before it melts down.

That one man was a Revolutionary only know by the codename R. This is the account of his story and the nature of things after the use of the machine.

* * *

"R!"

I wake up in my black clothing. My powered assault armour seemed to absorb the lighting of the room leaving only the glinting of his knives as an approximation of where I was laying. My helmet was peculiar as it was a Fawkenson mask replica. My dark leather cape covered me down to my feet giving me a look of a masked vigilante.

I was a conspicuous man preferring the knives of my own creation over the standard Hellcat. This did not stop me from carrying two though. The over all look of the man named R was simply simple and terrorizing.

I was woken from my deep sleep and stood up to my hight of 6' 1". I only looked down to check the date on the calendar, the 5 of September. I walked to the door only to look back once before turning and walking out.

Transversing the dark underground with the ease of familiarity I walked to the armory to grab the rest of my armaments. Holstering my two Hellcats, sixteen coolant clips, eight extra knives, a long sword, and an emergency pack of fuel cells and medical paste.

Exiting the armory and turning down the hall I entered a room of massive lightning bolts with a crescendo of crackle and pops as the machine warmed up.

I looked up to see several scientist working on control panels in tesla sealed rooms. Looking forward I spot a simple pod filled with light. Rods span overhead as lightning hit them and a small gravitational vortex just over the pod.

I look up to see a tiny light in the middle of this impressive display turn green and I walked into the pod. The door shut upon my entry and I braced himself to prepare for what I spent my entire life training for.

I felt gravity bear down on me as I slowly brought his fist to the ground only to feel sudden acceleration and then... Nothingness. The freedom of weightlessness was felt for several minutes until acceleration push me to the wall.

I hear a cool female robotic voice repeating a message of '***** *** impact'

I mashed myself into the wall as the sound of metal screeching was heard and the image of a rusty red floor, then blackness.

* * *

I woke up on a dirty and metal floor with multiple armed figures around me. Slowly rising up I put my hands up not wanting to cause a conflict in an unknown place. The armed figures raised strange weapons at me that looked to be rifles.

The closest figure to me looked to standing awkwardly and had three fingers and toes. It shouts something that doesn't pass the language translator in my helmet. This was not expected as in a different time and place things might have changed.

Another figure steps up, obviously a healthy human female, and says what I guess is what a other figure said in English.

"Hand over all your money and supplies pal and this wont end badly for you."

I simply look around at the small crowd of twelve people aiming guns at him. Simply shrugging I turn on my heel and try walk to a sign with the pulsing words 'Afterlife -' on it.

I make it two steps before a shot slams into my back. The pitch black energy field appears around me as my shield meter drops a measly 5 percent. Turning with a hand under my cape I pull out two knives in each hand spreading them out across my chest in a flourish.

The front of me the crowds' eyes go wide as saucers as I sent the knives flying in perfect arcs killing four of the figures in a blink of an eye. Bullets streamed and slammed in to my shield as I rolled to the left drawing the slightly gold tinted longsword.

Rushing forward like a cheetah I swung the sword around me as heads rolled off of shoulders as the necks spurt their life blood on the ground in the pulses of their failing hearts.

I ended his charge with a sudden stop with the sword in the air and my poster slightly slumped. Slowly straightening my back out I observed the area around me. The last figure had ran off into a dark ally. "No need to follow the coward," I think as I crouched down balancing on my toes to retrieve my knives from the corpses as I sheathe the longsword.

The site was slightly gruesome as blood leaked from severed heads and puncture wounds. One of the curious things was that as the soaked the ground not all of it was red, hemoglobin; some of the blood was blue, hemocyanin. It would have explained the unidentifiable language that was spoken.

Turning back to the sign I looked at the the direction of the arrow. It pointed deeper into the city. Making haste away from the scene that was created and free running up to a set of pipes that ran across the ceiling.

* * *

I finished my crawl in front of 'Afterlife'. The club looked lively with a substantial line formed in front of what I guess is the door. A large elephant looking thing was at the front of the line holding people back. Another humanoid with four eyes and no nose stood directly in front of the door. Guessing that the owner had some power the have this many customers and civilized activity must know something.

Quickly hopping down from the pipe into a startled group of blue females.

"My most sincere apologies Miladies," I say as I walked by and up to the line, content on waiting.

The humanoid appears to take a call an walks up me and waives for me to follow. Hopping over the railing I follow the strange humanoid up the stairs and it opens the door.

Walking one step inside Afterlife's music washes over me as I follow the strange humanoid into the club. I immediately notice the same blue female from before sliding up and down pulls in exposing 'suits'.

The humanoid leads me pass and through the crowd of individuals ether gawking or drinking strange colored liquid. As I walked by I noticed the aliens: blue humanoid females, strange avian looking figures with mandibles covered in metallic plates, small dinosaurs, amphibious figures, a couple people in radiation suits, and more of the four eyed humanoids.

Upon exiting the crowd at the back of the club my four eyed entourage leads me up the stairs to a female that looked like the pole dancers but was purple. Another four eyed humanoid walks in front of me in heavy armour and an orange light lights up around its hand as a picture of a human male shows up with red dot and lines of a language that I couldn't understand.

I looked around at in the little private booth as all the aliens tensed up after the picture of a human male disappears. The humanoid waived me through to the purple female sitting down.

The purple female looked me over and asked in English "Looking for a job?"


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2 Bringen des Todes

Omega

I sat in the corner of the ally in the darkest part. The shadows consumed me as I watched the streets looking for my target. I have been here for three hours looking out the small, dark one way alley.

I thought it was funny and slightly ironic. The so called 'Dark Citadel' was not all that bad. Sure you had to look out for the scum of the universe here looking to rape, murder and steal but it could be worse. After all if Aria wasn't in place there would only be about half this rock left.

I saw the target speed by, it was a slim, short Turian with a short fringe and supportive hips, female. Sprinting up the walls and onto the roofs of the buildings I looked down and the girl was visible. "Don't know how she pissed off Aria," I thought "She's only just a teenager, barely fifteen."

I jumped and slid across the building's roof before diving off and onto the girl. I land on her shoulders in the middle of a surprised crowd and slammed her faceplate into the steel deck. A spurt of blue blood shot out of her mouth and into the air as she was knocked unconscious from the impact.

I hoist her over my shoulders in a fireman's carry and set off towards Afterlife. I got some less then happy looks from some of the pedestrians as I walked by. I really don't care because they were well earned from my actions.

Over the last 13 years I have become one of the most feared and respected people under Aria. I was even known in Council Space from my infamous, and deemed impossible, deeds: killing some of the Councilors, crashing a space station, and helping Quarians was some of the many things I did.

I continued to shove my way past bystanders as Afterlife grew fast in my vision. I walked up to the front door as the Batarian bouncer opened the door. Loud music blared through the doors as my audio sensors dampened them.

Stepping inside I walked through the crowd as the Turian teen started to stir. I quickly jogged up the stairs in the back as the girl finally came about. She started screaming and wailing and kneed me in the chest a few times. This doesn't even faze me though as I unceremoniously dumped her on the couch next to Aria.

Aria's eyes open slightly for a split second before returning to normal. She looks up at me a doesn't say a word, she doesn't need to. I have been chasing this girl for the better part of a month around Omega. Aria lifts up her hand and around a million credits enter my account.

I nod at her and turn to go when the guard stops me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an entourage of three men carry the girl away. At first I thought Aria would betray me but that was only for a second. Turning around and for a second not knowing what to do Aria just motions me to take a seat on the couch. I walk over to her respectfully and sit down.

"Why haven't you tried to take over?" Aria asks

"Why should I have?"

"You have training, followers and experience R, so why didn't you try?"

"People shouldn't be afraid of their leaders Aria. Sure you let the mercenary groups do their thing but the people are waiting; they are waiting for a change from the Blue Suns, the Eclipse, the Blood Pack. They are all waiting for a shift in the power, they are waiting for you."

"That still doesn't answer my question R."

I just sighed and stood up "I'll make it easier to understand Aria. The people here look up to you as the Guardian Angel, not the Queen you claim to be. Also my loyalties lie with you. Who else would have taken me in on my first day here?"

"I saw an opportunity when I watched you kill those Blues Sun mercs."

"That doesn't change anything. You took me in and taught me the ways of this world. You thought me the languages, the weapons," I motion my hand around "The people, without you I wouldn't be able to get on my feet. So the short answer to your question Aria is because I'm loyal to you, don't ruin it."

At the mention of this Aria sits up straighter and somehow looks deeper into my eyes.

"Well then if you ever need shelter or help R I'll be here."

I stand up and nod walking off to get onto the public shuttle that was booked to the Citadel. First though I needed to make an extra stop. Walking down a grimy back alleyway close to Afterlife was a decent apartment complex shoved in the back.

Opening the front door I turned to right to go up the stairs only to be stopped by a bulky forearm. I just glanced to the side at the grizzled, old doorman. The Krogan just grunted and lets me past.

Hoofing it up the stairs to the third floor I turn to the left and went three doors down. Stoping in front of the door briefly only to scan my ID across the lock before I step inside.

My apartment was relatively large compared to most of Omega's. It contained a small kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, and storage locker. I walked up to the locker and swung it open. Ripping out a large, red duffel bag I set it on the floor, top gaping open.

I ripped my weapon's harness and weapons off of me and threw them into the bag. I reached up to my helmet thumbing off the seals before pulling it off with a sigh of released air. Setting the helmet in the duffle bag I reached up and brushed my hair back. Next I undid the clamps on my breastplate, working it off before flopping it in the bag. I undid the straps on my gauntlets and boots before setting them in the bag too. Then I unbuckled my greaves and set them inside the bag. Finally working my way out of my thick under suit I folded them up and laid it inside.

With a sigh I zipped up the duffle bag and threw it on the ratty couch I owned. Walking my way over to the rusty fridge I pulled out a bottle of water before uncapping it and taking a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid. I set the bottle down on the counter and slammed the fridge shut before making my way over to the bathroom.

Stepping inside the bathroom I closed to door and walked into shower. I reached over and turned it on; slowly hot water started to trickle and then leak out before flowing full speed. I relaxed only a slight bit as the steaming water rolled over my. After several relaxing minutes I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a surprisingly white towel off the rusting rack.

I wrapped the towel around my waist as I walked up to the mirror. Looking over my features some women would find me attractive. Standing at 6' 2'' I had raven black hair shot with streaks of silver and sat close cropped to my head. My jaw was strong and my eyes where a light grey with a slight gold tint to them. I wasn't ripped by any means but I was very defined and toned, sitting around 200 pounds . The only thing off putting about my appearance was how pale I am from all the time in my armour and the visible lines of cybernetics running around my body, following my veins and streaking across my chest in geometric patterns.

Quickly drying off and slapping on a fancy suit I rushed out the door with my duffle bag slung over my shoulder I ran out of the apartment only the run back in to grab my Carnifex that was a gift from Aria for ten years of work. Rushing down the stairs I shoved the hand cannon into a quick draw holster under my shoulder and barged out the front door.

Running through filthy alleyways to the spaceport I burst through a pack of Talons. The Talons chased after me; I just ran a little faster and the Talons eventually lost speed and interest in me as I entered the docking bay. Pausing to straighten my suit I made my way up to the public transport terminal.

"Hello sir how may I help you?"

"I've booked a flight to the Citadel on shuttle 26."

"Of course sir have a nice trip."

"You too young lady."

I walked past her in to a strictly Aria controlled zone. Quickly finding shuttle 26 I stepped on board. After quickly finding his seat I threw my duffle bag under my seat and sat back in the seat. Slowly I drifted off to sleep as the dampened roar from the engines that was heard. I slept a peaceful sleep with no dreams, like always.

* * *

The Citadel

I stirred from sleep as the ship gently docked. I stood up and smoothed out my suit, damn wrinkles. As soon as I was done working out the wrinkles I reached down and grabbed my duffel bag.

Walking out the shuttle I smiled at the cleanliness of the station. It was a welcomed change to the dirt and grime of Omega. Walking up a ramp to the space dock I heard someone say something along the lines of enjoy your stay in High Thessian. I just looked over my shoulders and smiled. Walking for a while I found a Rapid Transit hub and made my way down to the Bachjret Ward.

A few minutes later I arrived and set the car to stay. I immediately started my way to a private residence. Eventually I made my way to a place that on the message was referred to as "The home to the best of the best" and was signed by a 'job opener' Saren. Swinging open the doors I saw what could only be described as Afterlife gone wrong.

Inside was a bloody madhouse. Every kind of species was running around and they were all fighting: a Krogan strangling two Drells, a Turian punching a Quarian in the face, and even a Hanar duel wielding pistols and unloading into a Batarian. I ducked as I heard a scraping noise and a table flew over my head. Looking to the side I saw an Asari glowing the tell tale blue of biotics.

Running the the center of the room I grabbed the holo-projector that sat on the table and hightailed it out the door. Sprinting away from house of endless fun I made it to my Transit car and set it to fly to the Zakera Wards. Activation the projector the view of a Turian showed up with a cybernetic arm and mandible.

"Congratulations to the winner of this projector. You are obviously either skilled or lucky enough to get this so I'll make this short, a Human by the name of Commander Shepard will be traveling to the Citadel soon. The terms are easy: travel to Chora's Den in the lower section of Zakera Wards and wait for her there. A side contract is a Quarian named Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. The pay for primary is 1,000,000 credits and the secondary is 75,000. Good luck on the hunt."

At the end of this message I pop the top of the projector off and pull out the OSD and downloaded the information onto my omni-tool. I throw out the OSD and projector out of the Transit. I had a feeling of foul play the entire message so I decided to head to the markets on Zakera to pick up some normal clothes.

Landing the Transit I grabbed my duffel bag and sent the car off and set out looking for an appropriate shop. Upon finding one I purchased some less exuberant clothing and put them on, dumping my suit in the red duffel bag. Sliding the Carnifex into a pocket I made my way to the night club.

* * *

Sleazy doesn't even begin to describe this place: Asari in little clothing, sedative drugged drinks, and private booths, I felt dirty just being there. In a shot of good foresight I dumped my duffel over an easily accessible ledge on a roof and went to wait in the Den. And waiting I have been; for two hours and forty-five minutes.

Over the time a desperate Quarian seeking the Shadow Broker, a Krogan Mercenary looking for the owner about some Shadow Broker thing, and a drunken, angry C-Sec officer has been all that came in. Finally a sturdy, strong, confidant woman walks in flanked by and Caucasian male and slightly Latina woman. Not really caring I continued to nurse my fifth shot of Whisky I had just ordered.

And finally the target if revealed when she goes and talks to the C-Sec officer. Over the bouts of drunken stupidity I learned the officers name, Harken, my target's appearance and her goal, to track down evidence of the rogue specter Saren. This stops me from the next sip of my drink. Slowly standing up as this is said I pay my bill for the drinks and go to walk out unseen.

If only all things where that well on the Eastern Front. I am stopped by Shepard as I tries to make my great escape. Turning on the spot I got a really good look at her face. She was a little short to him, around 5' 9'' and was quite attractive. She had flowing brown hair, light blue eyes with an amount of mirth and joy in them, and had a strong yet soft face. Looking down I suddenly felt self-conscious about my grayish, gold cybernetics running along my body and face.

"Trying to make a quick escape are we?" she askes with a hardened tone

I just smirks at this and proceeds with drunk talk "Why hi, hic, there young lady. How are you?"

Shepard's eyes seem to narrow slightly at this as she frowns "I already had to talk to another drunken asshole today don't make yourself number two."

"Hic, which one of you wants to ride me first, haha, I ain't choosey."

At this Shepard rips her gun off of her side and points it at me. This is were six years of intense physical combat training doesn't help your cover story much. As soon as the pistol came off Shepard's hip I went into action shooting out vise grip hand, stopping the pistol draw with the gun facing down and leaving Shepard with a surprised face. Pulling back on the hand with the pistol while kneeing up the sound of air explosively leaving Shepard's lungs is heard as I knee her in the solar plexus. Spinning and using Shepard's back as a fulcrum I double kicks the female in the head making her fall to the ground with a thud. Landing in an open stance I drives my open fist into the armour of the male. A cracking is heard as a small dent is left in the armour and the male is sent sprawling some feet away.

Turning on a dime I sprint out of Chora's Den. Jumping at the threshold of the door and pushing off with my toes I grab onto the Asari stripper sign and then leap onto the roof. Running across the roofs I come to a stop in front of a tunnel. I slid down a Keeper tunnel and I lands and roll away. Free running back to the duffel bag I slide to a stop and throws off my clothing. I quickly dawn my armour and weapons before leaving everything in an open area. Someone will find it and keep the suit and clothes, though to be sure I tagged it 'Free Things' with a black marker.

Now in my armour I had to freerun my way across the Citadel. Eventually I found my way outside of Chora's Den again just to see Shepard's crew walk out. "Damn it has been about 20 minutes I didn't knock'em around that hard," I thought. Slowly I followed them to their next location which happened to be the store where I first bought my clothes.

And then when the day couldn't get anymore annoying the Krogan and Asari from Saren's tea party show up. Not thinking twice I pull one of the Hellcats from its holster on my thigh. Crouching and aiming carefully I practiced a right to left motion. After a full five seconds a duel shot rings out and both the Asari and Krogan are laying down missing the backs of their heads from the rounds.

Standing from his crouched position I looked out and spotted Shepard and her crew looking at me. Sprinting off I looked down a back alleyway behind the markets. Looking down I saw the nervous Quarian from before. Wait she was waiting for the Shadow Broker and the Krogan was there to kill the owner Fist... for betraying the Shadow Broker. "She needs help" I thought only to see two Salarians and a Turian round the corner.

...

"Shit"

I steadied my position over the Turian as I waited for the right moment. Readying a primed flash bang in one hand and two knives in the other I sat as still as I couldon my toes, waiting. Then a motion, a slap and a faint 'deals off'. Moving as fast as I could I threw the flash bang as I leaped from the perch. A defining boom and a blinding light follows and I land on the Turian right in front of a very disoriented and surprised Quarian. Smashing the Turian into the ground with my weight I threw the knives and watched to see both smack into a different Salarian and with a sickening screech and a crunch the Salarians fall to the ground. Reaching down and hauling the Turian up one handed I crushed his neck as a spurt of blue blood shoots out and then steadily seeps through my fingers.

Throwing the body to the side I turned to the Quarian that was shaking with fright at the mess in front of her. Slowly walking over I retrieved both my knives and the grenade husk. Dropping a strikingly white card simply stating a phrase 'The continual fall of the id -R'. I finally turned to see the Quarian raising a pistol in her shaking hands.

"If you believe that to be necessary m'lady then go ahead," I state as I dropped my shield. The midnight black protective barrier slowly fades out of sight. The Quarian girl finally she drops her pistol as she sits down on a nearby crate, head hanging low.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she manages to choke out " I... I just watched you save me and then I almost shoot the one person on this station looking out for me. Keelah."

"You have nothing to worry about my fair maiden. Your first journey into the stars outside of the Flotilla must be riveting, but where are my manners I believe introductions are in order, yes?"

The Quarian nodded while still looking down "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, but how did you know about the Pilgrimage?"

"Ah that is a fine question Tali'Zorah for my name will clear everything up. My name is R and I am at your service," I bow at the end of this before standing straight once again.

Tali looks up to me in shock. I can almost see the thoughts forming in her head at one thousand kilometers a hour.

"I'm sure I'll answer all your questions if you just ask," I say

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Tali asks

"It is easy to look under the mask and read body language after helping some many with their Pilgrimage. As to answer some of your question that are the most common: my accent is a mix of Cuban, German and English, I look different because all of my weapons and armour is not from this universe, and yes the only name ever given to me was R because I'm the revenge of a lost civilization and part of a program. Any thing else?"

Tali nodded motioning around her "How did you learn to do that?"

I visibly slump "I was trained from the ages six to twelve to be a great warrior of no equal. At age ten my growth was accelerated and I was implanted with cybernetics. Because of there whim I learned every thing and human could: advanced tactics, the secrets of cold fusion, nuclear physics, genetics, biology, the whole nine yards. Finally at the age of twelve years old I was plunged into this universe."

Tali gasps at this "Twelve years old? How old are you now?"

"25. Before we continue I have to ask. Tali why is Saren hunting you?"

"How did you know that?" Tali asks with a bit of a hard edge

"That is because I was hired by Saren to kill you and a Human named Commander Shepard."

At this Tali shoots up and pulls her shotgun on me. Raising my hands I step back twice as a pitch black shield forms back in place around my body. Tali raised her shotgun higher until it was aiming at my face. Waiting for the shot to ring out I just stands there. Footsteps are heard as Shepard and her crew approaches us, weapons drawn.

Shepard does a double take of the carnage that I left. Gathering her wits Shepard raised her voice and her gun as she glowed blue "You in the armour," I turn slowly to Shepard "You are under arrest for two first degree murders."

I just sigh "The good things I do are never appreciated," I mutters. I then reply to Commander Shepard "Guard over this Quarian well, she has information you need."

At that I felt myself get encased in a blue glow and succumbed to a strange, yet familiar, feeling. Biotic stasis. I watched as the female walked up and cracked me in the face with the stock of her assault rifle. Everything fades black as I feel myself fall to the floor with a resounding thud.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 C-Sec & Co.

Citadel Detention Center

A three fingered fist.

A sickening crack, a fracture, pain.

The taste of blood and metal.

I sat back up in the chair a little dazed. Running my tongue around my mouth I gathered my blood and spat it out on the table. After this I put my shoulder to my jaw and jams up. Pain fills my mind but it would take more then that to stop me from resetting my jaw. Looking up at the Turian I smiled with my blood stained white teeth shining in the light.

"So is Daddy proud of his son now?"

Another fist slams into me.

"This is all you got?"

A fist to the gut.

"Seriously after 10 minutes you think you would try something else. C-Sec is ssooo boring with its 'interrogation' techniques. Oh oh I have an idea! Lets try fire!"

A one-two combo to my stomach and head.

"Didn't I _just _cover this?"

The Turian rears his fist back to take another swing at me when the P.A. system blares on.

"A Spectre is here and is waiting to see the detainee."

The Turian turns and leaves with an evil laugh. I just smirk as the Turian walks out. Wondering who was going to come in I sat patently. After several minutes I was starting to worry that no one was coming. "It was too bad," I thought "He shut up after he realized I was pulling reverse interrogation on him for information. I only learned that some human was made Spectre and conformation that Saren was rouge."

At the end of my musing the Spectre finally entered. And it was Commender Shepard and another Turian with blue face paint. The Commander walked up and pulled the chair out and sat down in front of me. The Turian stood off to the side and glared daggers at me. I chuckled as I rolled out my neck.

"I want to play a game Shepard, it's called Truth. See this is how it goes, you answer one of my questions truthfully and I'll do the same for yours. If you break the rules then you die by the other. It's a simple game played by ones with nothing to lose. So what do you say Shepard do you want to play a game?"

Shepard looked into my eyes before talking "Not even a Krogan can rip through those chains but I'll bite. What's your question?"

I laugh loudly "Very good! The Quarian in the alley, Tali'Zorah, what did you do to her?"

"I took her onto my ship, she is one of our engineers now."

"Vundabah. Now it is your turn Shepard."

"Why where you at Chora's Den and the alleyway with Tali?"

"I was at Chora's Den because that is where Saren told me I could find you there. I was hired to kill you and Tali'Zorah."

Shepard reeled back "But why did...

"Uh oh you forgot the rule. My turn now. Why are you after Saren?"

"I guess I have to tell you."

"You have to play the game to get what you want."

Shepard sighs "I'm after Saren because he is working to help Reapers reenter the galaxy. Why didn't you kill me at the bar or the Markets or Tali at the alley?"

"Ah a fair question. I overheard many conversations at Chora's Den. I first heard Tali's conversation about wanting to see the Shadow Broker. Next was a Krogan coming to see the owner of the bar Fist and kill him for betraying the Shadow Broker. Finally was yours with the drunken C-Sec officer Harken where I learned Saren was a traitor. I didn't kill you to give you a chance. Plus the way Saren stated his proposal was strange. What are the Reapers?"

"According to the Geth they are ancient machines that wiped out the Protheans 50,000 years ago. Why did you kill the men after Tali and the people at the Market?"

"That is much more complicated. I don't know why I killed the men after Tali. It's most likely because they are like me, they got dealt a shitty hand and they don't deserve half of what everyone gives them. In short I always help out Quarians when I can. However that was only half of your question. Your answer is simple, The Krogan and Asari where partners and most likely bondmates however they where also at Saren's meeting of the best mercenaries. I killed them before they killed you. Simple."

Shepard looks a little flabbergasted by this. She looks to the Turian in shock before assuming another poker face. "I don't believe you."

"You know the rules then Shepard if you doubt me kill me. I already know your helping that young girl and that's more important then my life."

Shepard looked in shock again "Why would your life not matter?"

"My life is hallow and empty. At age six I was chosen to be taken from my family and plunged into a life of hell. I was trained in every art of war and science and at the age twelve and a half I was launched into and alternate universe that is this place. I never had a life devoted to myself. The only happiness I can proved is helping this society. Such acts are removing those Councilors after they showed that they where corrupt and helping Quarians escape the hell of this universe to return to the Flotilla."

Shepard looked shocked as she stood up. She turned to the door and was about to walk out when I spoke up again. "Ah before you go I do get one more question. Will you take me with you?"

Shepard stopped in her tracks and turn around to look at me and pondered what she would say. Finally she figured out what to ask "Why?"

"You are doing something nobody else is doing. Fighting the good fight. I also wish to protect the Quarian. She is the most innocent out of all of us, untainted by the horrors of our lives of wars."

Shepard just nodded "On one condition, break out of the restrains on the chair and you can come with us."

I nod and strained up on the chains. A horrible screech of metal is heard and then a snap of the shackles and the chairs arms. I stand up with my hands free and the metal arms of the chairs hanging off the bottom of them. I turned to looked at the Turian to see his mandibles slack and then looked at the Commander and saw she had a similar face.

"Come Commander, we need to get my gear from the Armory."

* * *

Citadel Docking Bay D-23

I checked my seals again as I walked to the decontamination room and airlock of the Normandy. The suit read all green across the board and the integrity was at 100 percent.

I looked up to see the Commander standing in front of the airlock. She palms the door controls before entering. I get some weird looks from some of the civilians before I walk through the door. Heated gases flowed around me and the shore party as well as a microscopic antimicrobial soap. The pressure becomes equal with the ship and the airlock opens.

And right in Shepard's face is the man I hit at the bar. The Turian walks beside the man and Shepard and makes a quick escape to where ever. The man looks at me with a surprised look and then back at the Commander with a more stern one.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Commander? He killed two people at he market and three more at the alley with Tali in it. And on all this he is wanted for many other things. Killing Councilors and crashing a space station among other things."

The Commander gives me a surprised look before nodding at me. I take this as an opportunity to explain.

"The Councillors where dirty and ran a credit scam along with a prostitution ring. As for the space station I was waiting for a contact when the entire station turned to kill me. I did the only logical thing and crashed the station on a near by moon."

The Commander nodded and looked back at the man "Is that all Kaidan?"

"No Commander he also has no records of anything before age 12 and has illegal cybernetic implants."

"The implants where not illegal at my time and there is no record because in this universe I didn't exist before age 12. I was transported to this universe in a pod and crashed on Omega. After this I traveled around Omega and the Terminus system as one of Aria's mercenaries and a freelancer. Now my contract has ended with her and I decided to retire to the Citadel after I completed one last job there and fake my death and assumed a new identity."

The Commander nodded and looked at me "We will talk later. Feel free to tour the ship and get to know people. Kaidan and R you are dismissed."

I nod and make my way to the back of the ship. Walking down the stairs I stop at the mess hall and grab a bite to eat. Half way through my mystery meal of meat and peaches to cargo elevator slides to a stop before the Latina woman from the bar steps out with Tali at her side along with the Turian seemingly dejected from the two girls.

I try to hurry through my meal before they sit down but before I finish my peaches Tali and the woman sit down in front of me. Tali looks up at me with surprise and the woman with a little hatred and admiration, weird combination. Finally the woman broke the silence.

"So yeah Tali if you ever want hand to hand practice you can come to me or now the _he's _here you can go to him; he could beat Wrex in a fist fight."

I nod and look up as I finish my peaches "You ever want to train or spar I'll be around the Cargo Bay or Mess. I don't expect to talk much but I guess I'll see you ladies around."

I stand up and place my tray on the rack before walking to the elevator and thumbing the button and taking note of the Med Bay and Sleeper Pods and info terminal. I waited as the elevator made its decent as slowly as possible. Finally the doors open and to the left is the Krogan I saw going after Fist and to the right a requisition officer and a MAKO tank.

Walking to the end I lean against a support and look at a terminal with the MAKO stats on it. Looking at the calibrations I notice some of the exponential output and speed factors are off by a .004%. I walk to the terminal and start typing in corrections to the calibrations. I notice as I go down the calibration that they are Turian equations.

I am so engrossed in the calibrations of the MAKO that I don't hear the foot steps behind me. I keep tapping away on the terminal when I startled out of my calibrations by a tapping on my shoulder. I let my surprise be known by jumping up and spin kicking the figure that tapped me on the shoulder in the face. A surprised grunt is heard as well as the thunderous laugh of a Krogan. I look down to see the Turian with blue face paint on the ground with a pained expression.

I kneel down next to him and help him get up. I look for any breaks in the hide and find none.

"I apologize about that. You startled me." I say.

The Turian rubs the side of his face and points at the MAKO terminal "So why are you messing around with my calibrations?" he asks politely yet forcefully

I nod turning back to the terminal "Some of the calibrations were off..."

I don't get to finish my sentence as I get shoved away by a Turian hand. I land on my ass behind the Turian as he scrolls down on the terminal. I see his mandibles slacken slightly before pursing together. He looked back at me with widened eyes.

"Where did you learn math like that. The calibrations improved by 11% over all."

I rise from my forced seated position. Rolling my limbs and neck I look at the Turian with a smile hidden under my helmet. "I'll tell you what lets spar over it. One hour I'll meet you down here and if you win I'll teach you for free and if I win I get 1000 credits for the lesson."

The Turian formed a turian smile and held out his hand. I grasp it and shook it.

* * *

Normandy Cargo Bay

Apparently word spreads fast around the Normandy. A hour has passed and as I walked from my hidden spot in engineering under the deck. In the Cargo Bay the entire crew seemed to mash itself down here.

I enter the circle formed by the crew and see the Turian inside wearing civilian clothes. I nod and take off my helmet and armour and throw it in a corner. I take off my undersuit leaving me in athletic shorts and shirtless. I notice some of the girls ogling me me before I concentrate on the Turian.

"Never thought you as a showoff," he says with a smile. I laugh at this lightly.

"Shock and awe, Turian, shock and awe," I turn to the crowd "What are the odds of the fight?"

I heard many statistics shouted out and I pulled on out "Eighty twenty Turian. Someone is not going down well."

I hear him chuckle and I spot Tali nervously rubbing her hands at the back of the crowd. Hmm wonder what's on Umph.

My thoughts are jarred as I feel the Turian bash into me from a sprinting start. I hit the ground with a thud and I feel the air explode from my lungs. The Turian sits on me as a fist hit me in the face. I hear the chants of the crowd 'Garrus' as another fist hits me. I see Tali cringe as I get hit. Hmm.

I turn back to the Turi... Garrus and head butt him in the face and he rears back. I see some blue blood one my chest and I see Garrus clutch his nose as I leap up onto my feet in a three point stance. I look into Garrus' eyes and see... something.

I see Garrus start to walk around me. I don't move as I close my eyes and the world is plunged into darkness. I hear shuffling and heavy breathing as Garrus circles around me. One his third run I hear him get closer. Jumping into the air I spin round my center as I open my eyes.

Landing on Garrus' shoulders with my shins I can tell my weight throws off his charge. Leaning forward I preform a forward roll with Garrus' head stuck in between my legs. I land separated form Garrus by about three meters.

I walk toward Garrus and look down on him. His leg was twisted at an awkward angle and his breathing was ragged. I decide to give him a way out.

"Yield?"

A groan "Never."

In response I drop my center of gravity and hit Garrus with my fist with my entire weight behind it. A pained shriek is heard from Garrus as I feel a rib or two snap under my fist as a string of Palvian curses spew from his mouth.

I stand up and look at at the crowd. Most of them look shocked while the Commander, Kaidan, and the Latina woman looked expecting. I just stand up and give them a hard look and raise my arms.

"Are you not entertained?!" I shout. I see members of the crowd cringe.

I sigh and turn back to Garrus. I look him up and down sadly before scooping him up in my arms in a bridal carry. I walk through the crowd in front of the elevator and Garrus hissed with every step I take.

Finally I enter the elevator and Garrus looked up at me as I pressed the button. The ride up was silent and he just looked at me with his mandibles slightly off. His clothing's fabric rubbing against my bare chest sporadically with his breathing.

I walk into the Med Bay and set Garrus down on one of the medical beds. I sit across the way and fiddle with my omnitool before bringing up the Quarian Genome and continue to run my simulations and making slight alters to the serum.

Over time people slowly filtered in to see Garrus after the Doctor set his wounds. I see some looks of admiration over the dark red tint of my omnitool's screen. At the end the Commander entered to room. She looks at me with a perplexed look before whispering something into Garrus' ear.

After she was done talking she walked up to me and looked at me as one would examine a lab experiment. I look up after the last simulation fails and address Shepard.

"Need something?"

"Yes. One you are to lead classes on whoever wants it on your style of fighting. I've never seen anything as savage and effective as that. Next I need to see you in the briefing room about your past. Finally what the hell are you working on?"

I laugh at the question as I look up at Shepard. I open my omnitool to start a little show and tell.

"This," I say as I open the data packet "Is what could possible be the biggest scientific discovery ever."

Shepard looks even more confused "What is it thought?"

"My research is trying to find the ability to make the Quarians immune system rise to normal levels permanently."


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 Down Time

I stepped out of the briefing room with Shepard. I sigh and roll out my neck. The damn woman wanted to know everything. Everything. I walk down the stairs to the cargo elevator. I see some of the crew step into the sleeper pods before entering the elevator.

I reached up and rubbed the tired wariness from my eyes. As I reach to bottom I notice nothing is wrong. Garrus is back the the MAKO, damn thats right I need to teach him later, the Latina woman is tinkering with a set of weapons, and the Krogan was leaning against cargo crates. I step out and see a flash of movement in my peripheral vision.

The hostile slams into me a a high speed knocking me down. I turn my hips, raise my knees to my chest, and curve my back. As soon as we hit the ground I roll on my back while flipping my opponent with my lower body. Now I'm on top as the hostile flips over me and I follow them. I give the hostile a quick jab with my elbow and raise a second knuckle fist. I notice something wrong with the impact from when I hit the hostile. It felt hard like metal or ceramic... or environmental glass.

Pulled out of my battle haze by my thought I see Tali cowering under me. Shit. I was about to crush her throat. I can see Tali is visibly shaken and I see almost every Marines' gun on me. I slowly pick Tali up off her feet and set her on the ground gently. I absentmindedly check all of her seals and it turns out she is ok.

I sigh "Sorry about that. I thought you where trying to kill me."

Tali shakes a little "I thought you where going to kill me."

I shake my head "I was. I have no shortage of people who hate me. Guess I can't kill the few that don't."

Tali chuckles a little "I just wanted to thank you for what you are doing."

"What I'm doing?"

Tali looks surprised "You mean you don't know? The whole crew knows how you're trying to fix the Quarian immune system."

I sigh "You know I hate small ships. I wanted to tell you myself so I don't try to kill you with you hugging me."

Tali chuckled at this "It's ok. I just wanted you to know that on behalf of my people we thank you."

I nod my head respectfully at the Quarian Mechanic. I walk over to Garrus to see what he was doing. And he was... calibrating. Incorrectly. Again. I audible sigh behind him. Garrus spins on his heel to me.

"Oh Shepa... Hello R."

"Someone's getting a little riled up." I laugh a bit at his discomfort to break the tension. I works as Garrus chuckles and stops fidgeting. I notice his discomfort and nervousness is still there but not as strong. He rubs underneath his fringe in a notable Turian sign, nervous and uncertain.

"Yeah." Garrus says "I have been a little worked up recently."

"Any reason why?" I ask

"You." Is all he says as he points before spinning back to his monitor.

"Change the second exponent to a positive as well as change the variable factor to greater then one rather then greater then or equal to one and that should improve it, if not try a piecewise function on one."

I begin to walk away as I hear furious typing before a low click of mandibles and a curse. I walk to the Latina woman and lay my Hellcats out on the table. I press to ejector button on one of the guns and the coolant clip fell out onto the table. I lay the coolant clip off to the side. I pressed three buttons on the side of the gun before popping the top of the weapon. I thumb the hardened Tungsten/Titanium ammo block out of the middle of the weapon.

"So... Are you ok?" I asked as I pulled the shearing mechanism out of the back of the gun. I turn to see her pull the barrel out of a Lancer assault rifle a little more forcefully then necessary.

"I'm fine." She growls as she strips out the Mass Effect field from the Lancer with a yank. The blue-glowing cartridge hummed slightly once she set it on the table.

"Can I know your name at least?" I ask as I check the hardened blade for dulling or damage. I check the slide and receiver for signs of excessive decay in the golden gray alloy.

She roughly pulls out the cooling vent and set it forcefully on the table. "Ashley Williams."

I nod my head as I remove the barrel of the gun, checking it for damaged rifling. "Well Williams I'm R. Nice to make your acquaintance." My hands blur lightning fast as I reassemble the Hellcat, grabbed the other and slammed the weapons into their holsters on my thighs.

I turn on my heel and leave Ashley to her devices. I walk past the Krogan and onto the freight elevator, mashing the button. The elevator arrived at the top of the shaft after what had to be half a hour and opened spilling its light into the elevator. I stepped out and activated by blood red, night vision friendly omnitool to check the time.

1320 galactic standard time.

'Shit.' I thought 'I slept over 12 hours.' I walk past the kitchen as I wasn't very hungry. I spot Shepard talking to Kaidan over by his workstation. I hurriedly walked fast down the hall filled with sleeper pods and crouched in the corner intending to be alone.

I pull out my ara-to, naka-to, shiage-to, nagura, and a small bottle of water from my duffle bag as well as my longsword and knives. The blade has gotten duller over time and I had one of my many dead drops on the Citadel looted for the contents. I had given the several hundred thousand of unmarked credits to Shepard and hid the new identifications in the bottom of the Presidium lake. The only things left was several dozen extra coolant clips, waterstones (the ara-to, naka-to, shiage-to, and nagura), several weapons of different types, a suit of medium armour, and a large container of medigel.

I pored water over the naka-to after I set up the wooden stand. I begun to work my longsword over the naka-to and watched as the inevitable metal/sand slurry formed from the constant grinding. I didn't mind as the slurry helped sharpen and polish the blade. I worked for close to 20 minutes on my longsword before scraping the slurry that built up on the sword off onto the whetstone before setting the longsword aside.

I enjoyed laboring over the bladed works of death, they gave me a certain satisfaction to watch the blade and stone grind down to form the perfect weapon. Also over time the room became filled with the smell of stone, metal, and water, my own little slice of Earth.

I begun working one of my knives over the stone, humming a little happy tune that I do when I do things that bring me joy. Unfortunately the smell and humming brought forward one of the things I despised while I was stoning my blades. People.

Several of the crew members as well as Shepard formed a little crowd in front of me. Thankfully the questions were at a minimum as I worked as most where answered my Shepard. As I worked they watched. over the course of several hours I had finished with the naka-to and move on to the shiage-to. I wetted the shiage-to and cut off and wetted a piece of the nagura. I ran the longsword over the nagura and shiage-to as the nagura mushed into a slurry that the shiage-to was too hard to create.

As different shifts transfer people joined the group and left as I worked with the stones and blades. Over the course of 5 hours I finally finished the sharpening on all my knives and my longsword, refining the edges to a razor sharp point. I put the whetstones away in the bag as I sheathe my blades. The crowd disperses but Shepard stays behind, looking intoxicated by the smells of Earth. I smile at her and place the mask on my face. I walk past her letting her stay in her spot as I check the time again.

1823 galactic standard time

I sigh as I go to the elevator and press the button. I get to the cargo bay and check the time again 1825 GST. I set up the mats on the ground in the center of the bay covering a small area in the middle, dubbed the fight pit. I take place a the 'head' of the fight pit and wait for the class to form.

1830 GST hit and on the clock a small class formed around the pit. There was Shepard, Kaidan, Ashley (Surprisingly), Tali, the Krogan, and some of the crew. Garrus couldn't join as due to his injuries.

"Alright class welcome to the first class in improved hand to hand combat training and practice. First I need a volunteer for the showing of what you will learn in this class."

Every eye turns to the Krogan before he steps forward.

"You better not disappoint me Human," he says with a Krogan smile.

* * *

The class ended after two hours. Most of the class tried their hardest but only Shepard and Kaidan seemed to excel in it. The Krogan, whose name is Wrex, was too inflexible to properly use some of the techniques to the fullest effect. Ashley had her stance too wide and center of gravity too high, making her easy to knock over.

Almost everyone had problems with the endurance factor of the class. After two hours of constant battering and assault most of the class was drenched in sweat and exhausted. I stood there watching the class sweat and even two guys double over and dry heave into the mat. I check the time, 0031 GST.

I clear my throat before speaking to the class. "Alright everyone first class is over. Tomorrow is the next class, I would like to end class with 30 minutes of zazen; however, you do not have to stay."

I watch as most of the class leaves. The only remaining pupils left were Shepard, Ashley, and Kaidan, Garrus joined us as well under the prompting of Shepard. I sit at the head of the fight pit before assuming a sitting lotus. Kaidan, Ashley, and Shepard followed suit by assuming the correct position. Garrus just sits on his crossed legs, giving him a poised, predatory look.

"For those not introduced to zazen the concept is simple, no moving and no thoughts. The correct position for Humans is how I'm sitting, it's called the sitting lotus. Grasp your hands like this," I brake my instructions to show them. I simple grasp my left thumb in a light fist and curl my left hand over my right. "Only focus on breathing and the now. Take slow, deep breaths in your nose and out again. The only thoughts in your head should be the counting of your breaths. Relax."

I take a slow, deep breath and lead the class.

* * *

I walk to my bed under the engineering deck. It had yet to be found by anyone thankfully. Hopefully it never would because the thing I hate most when trying to sleep is people. I lay on the burlap sheet that made up my sheet and fell asleep.

...

_I look up in abject horror as I watch my father's head get decapitated. I watch as his head bounced and rolled to me with the spurt of blood shooting out his neck. I stare into Dad's eyes as they glazed over and remained lifeless._

_I pick up his head and shake it, willing the lifeless flesh to reanimate. I cried as my pitifully small, 5 year old hands shook. I look into his eyes and felt another emotion._

_Hate. Pure, unadulterated hate._

_It finally built into a unyielding rage when I watched two engorged pigs bend Mom over the dinning table in our small, two roomed shack. I ran past the two dogs as they ripped off her feeble clothing, exposing her skin to everyone. I moved past unnoticed, too small or quite for them to care._

_I reach into the drawer that Mom and Dad wont let me in because of the knives. I pull out the sharpest wieldable one I could find. It was long and slender and Dad use to cut up the irradiated fish he brought home. The long, lithe, glinting blade trembled in my grasp._

_I inhale sharply as I move as quietly as I can to the table. I see the table rocking, hear the grunts of two men, I smell an unfamiliar musk lacing the air, and I feel hate building up and stopping the trembling in my hands._

_I stand behind the third man as he watched. He had moved closer to the scene beholding his gaze. In an unleash of hate I slice the back of his ankle. He screams as he falls to the ground._

_I stand to my full hight and ram the knife into the eye of the man and kept it there till he stopped screaming a squirming. As I turn a large, metal boot flies into my face knocking me over._

_I feel a warm, sticky substance flow freely from my nose. I jump up with a battle cry and ran at the man. The other man had disappear along with my mother and the man in front of my was having a hard time bringing a large rifle to bear._

_My little body slams into him as the gun goes off. The sound was thunderous and made me cringe mid fall. I drive the knife into his throat again and again, bathing me in his blood as I scream at the loss of my mother, father, and at my own weakness._

_I finally stop stabbing when I notice that his head was no longer attached to his body. I stand up with tears streaking down my face washing some of the blood away. I walk outside to see to se my mom. She was riddled with bullet holes and the last man was gone._

_I walk down the road, inching around the craters the old bombs made. I walked up the big hill and out of the urban sprawl that had been the home of our community of 10 families. I walked until my feet hurt and tummy hurt. After walking for so long my body did what everyones would do._

_It shut down and I collapsed to the side of the room. Looking just like another highway corpse._

**_CLANG!_**

I awoke with a start, the Carnifex already out ready to take a piece out of someone. I see a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn and fire three shots. I hear screaming and shouting above me as I sit still and waited.

Five seconds . . .

Ten seconds . . .

Fifteen seconds . . .

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I crawl/crouch walk over to the area that I heard the clang. I view down and as I look down I see a fuzzy blob with a hairless tail and three fist sized chunks taken out of it. A rat. I laugh and laugh. After a high adrenaline, high stress situation it turned out to be a fucking rat.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a small compact light shine from one of the engineering crews omnitool. I stand completely still as it pass over me, letting my armour absorb the light like my own personal shadow. As it passes past me I quickly grab the rat.

Wait.

Wait.

Now!

I chuck the rat as hard as I could past the crewman's head. An immasculine scream pierced the section. I laughed like I haven't in a long time as I walk out into view of the entire crew, weapons unfolded and aiming at me.

I was still laughing as I raised my hands in a mock surrender. one of the crewman scowled at me while I crouched down and picked up the now deceased rat. The entire crew cracks up laughing as I stop and the crewman's face turned a bright red. I leap over the railing onto the deck and walked up to Shepard.

"You need anything Shepard?" I inquired

"Yeah briefing in 5."

"Copy that Commander."

* * *

A/N: Not my longest chapter but things happen and certain facts are revealed around R and some humor at the end. On another not I've been playing Blacklight on the Xbox Arcade. It's a fun game with a grand total of me and one other person playing it. So if anyone want to chill with me I'll be on that, Mass Effect 3, and Halo 4.


End file.
